Esboço:Legends:Prédio do Senado
O Prédio do Senado, também conhecido como Rotunda do Senado, Torre do Senado, Centro de Convocação ou ainda Cúpula do Senado, foi um edifício em Coruscant no centro do Distrito do Senado que serviu como base do Senado Galáctico desde o fim da Grande Guerra Sith até o fim da República Galáctica, também servindo como sede do Senado Imperial durante o Império Galáctico, com a Câmara da Grande Convocação como seu centro. Aparições *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romance)|Romance Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]] * *[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]] *[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romance infanto-juvenil Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Parte 4'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * *[[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romance infanto-juvenil Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romance)|Romance Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romance infanto-juvenil Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Parte 1'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Fontes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *[http://www.swtor.com/ Star Wars: The Old Republic official website] *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' Categoria:Edifícios do governo de Coruscant